What Happens Now?
by THE-Kagetsu
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends have defeated Naraku. What will be wished on the Shikon No Tama, and what will happen to Kagome now that she has no purpose in the Sengoku Jidai? T for mild language and violence.
1. Separation

A/N: Well, its my first try at fan fiction. Don't be too cruel! I know Inuyasha is a little OOC at times, but you cant deny, it makes the story more romantic. :P

InuYasha and other characters: © to Rumiko Takahashi

Idea came from picture: "Fading Memories" © to Tamara ("Druihd"). If you want to view the picture, email me and I'll give you the link.

This story is © to me, so don't steal it. I spent a lot of time typing this, and re-writing it.

* * *

_Naraku and the InuYasha gang were at their final battle. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were exhausted from the effort of fighting their enemy. Shippo and Kirara had been knocked unconscious by a particularly vicious blow of Naraku's tentacles. Kohaku was lying dead nearby, as Naraku had taken his jewel shard to increase his own power. No doubt this had some effect on Sango, but she couldn't let that get in her way now. Naraku had summoned Kagura and Kanna, but they were too far away to get there in time._

It was a hard fight, but finally Inuyasha and the others broke through Naraku's barrier with a well-placed Kaze no Kizu. Kagome shot her sacred arrow at the same instant, resulting in a huge explosion of wind and white light. Miroku threw a sutra at him, which lashed across his torso and burned into ashes. Sango flung her hiraikotsu, which was easily knocked away. Inuyasha came back in, leaping through the air and slashing Kaze no Kizu at every turn, injuring Naraku fatally. The fully formed Shikon no Tama was thrown from his body as he smacked into the ground. As if it knew what to do, the jewel rolled until it comes to a halt just mere feet from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's amber eyes flicked to Naraku, noticing that he was still barely hanging onto his thread of life. He knew he would have to use the jewel quickly if he wanted to finish this battle. It felt like there was no sound, while his innermost thoughts pounded through his head. Kagome, sensing Naraku was still clinging to existence, knelt on one knee and fired an arrow glowing with purified energy. As Inuyasha saw the determined look of victory on her face, he knew there was only one decision to make, to become a demon, or to become a human.

Miroku's words of long ago echoed in his ears. _"When you become a demon, whose to say you won't devour Shippo and Kagome?"_ Memories of himself transforming into a demon and killing anything that got in his way came to him as well. _"Have you ever heard of anyone who found happiness from using the jewel?"_ As long as he had decided to become a demon, everyone had warned him against it. Ever since Kikyo…even she wanted him to become human. Everyone seemed to know it would turn out horribly if he chose to be a demon, everyone except him. These thoughts kept swirling through his mind, as Kagome got another arrow ready. _"If I screw this up…this fight won't mean a thing. If I become a demon and go after them…even if Naraku's gone, they won't survive. They're exhausted from fighting…they would never be able to escape in time."_ Miroku fell backwards from fatigue, and poison from the Saimyosho that he had sucked in when the fight was in it's early stages. Sango caught him before he hit the ground, and turned to look to Inuyasha as if waiting for him to make a decision. Inuyasha knew that becoming a demon wasn't the way to go. He enclosed the jewel in his hand, and with his entire mind, wished to become human. For the very last time, he felt his claws shrink to nails, his ears slowly meld with his hair as it turned black, and his tawny eyes turn dark brown. Naraku twisted around to look at this, and laughed. He never saw Kagome's arrow coming at him, until it collided with his shoulder and slowly expanded to cover him entirely in shining white light. The look of laughter hadn't died from his face, but his eyes were widened in surprise. The burning white light overtook him, and left nothing behind when it faded. Naraku was gone for good.

Everyone was quiet on the way back, wanting to stick to their own thoughts for the time being. Miroku carried the limp Shippo, as Sango did Kirara. Sango had not mourned the loss of her brother, but she kept repeatedly turning away from the rest of them, turning back a few minutes later with her face looking red as if she had tried to rub away the tears. Miroku looked almost as hurt at she, and repeatedly started to put his arm around her but stopped himself each time. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had done, becoming human, but as he watched Kagome gazing at the ground, he thought of her and Kikyo…and realized that this was the way it should be. Kagome watched her feet as she walked, hardly being able to believe it was over. She wondered what would happen to her, now that the jewel had finally been used. Would she still be needed here? And if not, how would she see Inuyasha again?

They had almost reached the village now, when she heard a strange sound. She heard what sounded like an airplane overhead, then music from a radio. She heard a bus whoosh by, and heard a conversation between a group of people. Her eyes widened in shock. Kagome knew what was going on, and was close to tears. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side of the path. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" She looked back to the unconscious Shippo and Kirara, and Sango and Miroku, who had stopped. She had nothing else she could do now. "Hey Kagome…come on, look at me. Dammit, what'd I do now?" A hint of annoyance in his voice, Inuyasha took her chin in his hand and tilted it up so her eyes would be level with his.

"_I can't…I can't look him in the face…not after everything…after everything we've gone through…this is the end."_ She kept her eyes at level with his neck. Kagome slowly lifted her arms up to his neck and removed his rosary. _"Guess he wont be needing this anymore…" _Even in her mind she sounded choked up. She limply held it out to Inuyasha. His hand brushed hers, giving her a feeling of warmth as he took it. She couldn't bear it anymore; she started off at a brisk walk, close to running. Inuyasha stood behind her, stunned, before he continued after her towards the village.

After they got to Kaede's hut, they left Shippo and Kirara to her care. Kaede took them and left, knowing the four probably wanted to talk about everything that had happened. At first, no one talked, but Miroku broke the silence.

"Well, I guess its true this time." He pulled off the beads on his right hand, and uncovered the spot where his Kazanaa had been. There was a scar, to serve as a reminder to him, though he would never have forgotten even without it. He covered it back up, slowly, listening to the beads chink as they hit one another.

"Aren't you going to leave it off?" Sango's voice rang out of the silence. Perhaps she didn't believe Naraku was gone, maybe she hoped he wasn't. If Naraku was still alive, Kohaku might still be living as well.

Kagome never got to hear Miroku's reply. Suddenly, she felt deaf. All she could hear were the sounds in her mind, the airplane, the car, sounds from her world. It must have shown on her face, because Inuyasha was giving her a very concerned look. She gazed back at him, not sure whether she should, or even could, say something. Inuyasha said nothing, not sure if Kagome wanted Miroku and Sango to know anything was wrong. Slowly, everyone began to retire to bed. Kagome started to hear everyone again, and stared at the ceiling of the hut until sleep took her.

The next morning, she felt fine. She could hear the birds singing outside the hut, and the normal village chatter. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to relax. Shippo bounded in, fully recovered, with Kirara right behind him. Kirara headed for Sango, who welcomed her with a hug. Shippo launched himself at Kagome, who caught him in her arms and breathed in his familiar kitsune scent. He hopped down a few minutes later and sat, as everyone gets ready for breakfast.

Kagome was eating and talking to Sango and Miroku about where they planned to go now, when abruptly, the walls, floor, and ceiling of the hut faded away. Her plate crashed to the floor, and she got a glazed look on her face, before seeing black. She reappeared a few seconds later in a carnival from her era. The noises of people around and the rides were all she could hear. She was shocked, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and everyone else was gone, and people around her were unnoticing of anything unusual about a teenage girl sitting in the middle of a pathway. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha was shaking her and trying to get her to wake up, everything back to normal.

Miroku and Sango stared at her, stopped in mid-conversation. Shippo bounded over and asked "Kagome, what's wrong? It seemed like you left us for a minute!" She understood exactly what was happening, and knew it was only a matter of time. A lump rose in her throat, and she was unable to speak. With a quiet whimper that no one heard, she dashed out of the hut, trying to get as far away as she could. It was too soon, there was no way she could say goodbye. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her sleeve. Inuyasha grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. She could tell that he was yelling something at her, but she again couldn't hear him. Trying to explain, she opened her mouth but she discovers that he can't hear her either.

Finally, he put two and two together. Inuyasha realized that with the jewel gone, Kagome couldn't stay in this era any longer; she had no purpose and no reason to remain here. He knew this was bound to happen, but he hadn't realized it would be now.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart, mouthing the words "I love you" and kissed her. He held her in his arms for her remaining seconds in Feudal Japan, before he and everything around him were lost to her. Without him holding her, Kagome dropped to her knees, back on the grounds of her shrine.

Kagome sat in despair and anguish for a few seconds, before realizing, "INUYASHA!" She stood up frantically and rushed towards the well, ignoring the greeting from her mother and grandfather, pushing Souta out of the way, and almost tripping over Buyo. With another shout of his name, she threw open the door to the well and flung herself in, waiting to feel the rushing feeling that she had grown so accustomed to. Instead, she felt the hard impact of the dirt at the bottom of the well.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was rushing towards the well, cursing his new and easily wearied mortal body. He skidded to a stop by the well, and leapt into it, all the while expecting to crash into the bottom. Smacking into the floor of the well, he tried to dig through the dirt, vainly hoping it would connect to Kagome's time.

Kagome punched the soil at the bottom of the well in vain. This couldn't be the end, her and Inuyasha were right for each other, and now she knew it. They shouldn't be kept apart; they should stay together, in one era, no matter where they came from. She knew he wouldn't hear her, but… "INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Her yell seemed to carry with it all of the sentimental moments and affectionate conversations they had ever been through. She heard it reverberate throughout the well many times, and hoped with all her heart, that he heard it too. As the echo died away, she lay down in the well, hugged her knees to her chest, and cried.

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha stopped his frantic digging as he heard Kagome's voice come through. Even though his ears were now human, he could clearly pick up what she said. He kneeled in the dirt of the well gritting his teeth. No physical pain had ever hurt this much. For the second time in his life, he felt a lump rise in his throat. "S-stupid…girl…" A single tear fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek, landing in the soft soil at the bottom of the well. He had loved and lost, two times. His first love was dead, and his second love was ripped viciously away from him when they had just discovered their meaning to one another. He knew he would never see her again.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I don't think it was too bad for a first try, myself. I was considering about doing other characters' POVs, since this was mainly all about Inuyasha and Kagome, as that was my real focus. I think it would be fun to see what would happen to the other characters as well. 


	2. Contemplate

A/N: Yay, I'm updating! I actually didn't intend to write more than the first chapter, but the back of my head kept insisting I write more… and then I got some more ideas too. I guess an unhappy ending isn't so great, so here we go…

I wish I owned InuYasha, but unfortunately, I am just a crazy fan with too much time on their hands.

InuYasha and all characters © to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_ "It's all over…she'll never come back…I'll never see her again…"_ Inuyasha kept voicing this over and over in his head, as he let the tears run down his cheeks and get absorbed into the soil. His whole life felt without meaning, and he would give anything to be with her again. Kikyo… yes, he had cared about Kikyo, he would have protected her with his life, but their relationship had been more formal, more standard. Kagome and himself, they had an unusual bond that no one could figure out. Sometimes, not even they could unravel the mystery that surrounded the two, a strand of fate had simply joined them.

Shippo bounded after Inuyasha, still able to smell his scent very distinctly. If he was responsible for making her go back to her world, he would get him for this… "INUYASHA! WHY DID KAGOME LEAVE! DID YOU SAY SOMETHI—" The kitsune stopped in mid-sentence, and mid-jump, falling into the well and plopping on the ground. Something was wrong, Inuyasha would normally be mad after sending her home. The young fox hopped over to Inuyasha, and put a shaky hand on his forearm as he peered into his face. Inuyasha was…crying. He felt a ball of guilt drop into his stomach, he had just yelled at Inuyasha, blamed him as usual, and obviously Inuyasha didn't plan on this happening any more than Shippo had.

"She's gone, Shippo…she…went home."

Even though Shippo was still young, he could tell it was taking all Inuyasha had to be able to talk in a calm manner. He knew the answer before he said it, but he had to ask.

"B-but, she's coming back, right?" The kitsune was grasping at any straws he could. Inuyasha let out what was meant to be a chuckle, but it sounded more like a choke.

"No…she… isn't coming back this time."

Even though Shippo expected that answer, it didn't make it any easier when he heard it spoken out loud. It felt as if Inuyasha had made it final by speaking it. He froze for a second, before the words totally soaked into his head. When he finally understood he would never see her again, he let out a sob so loud that Miroku and Sango may have been able t hear it, way back at the village.

"I miss her already!" he bawled into Inuyasha's sleeve, though not expecting any comfort from him. When Inuyasha patted his head in an attempt to console him, though powerless the attempt was, he temporarily stopped crying from the surprise. Inuyasha had rarely ever tried to comfort the kitsune; he would rather let him feel the back of his hand. Nonetheless, it still felt a little soothing to Shippo that Inuyasha shared the pain he was feeling.

Back in Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango had hardly moved from when Inuyasha and Kagome had run out. Shippo had followed the two soon after, but the monk and taijiya knew better. Neither of them could deny that they had wondered what would happen to Kagome after the jewel was completed, their mission over. They also knew that they might not hear what had happened for a while. Inuyasha was bound to be temperamental and keep to himself for days. There was no doubt in either of their minds, they knew she was gone. If she were still here, they would have returned by now. Of course, they would miss her, but they had just been friends. They had really only been together for a short time, and now it seemed as if their paths were separating once again.

The female taijiya had not moved from where she sat, feeling numb. Kagome was gone. Now it was just the five of them, herself, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha…he had to be devastated. She tried not to dwell on that; it did no good to worry about him. Inwardly, she chuckled. He would not want them to fret over him. Plus, she had her own burden to bear. She would never show the pain that she was feeling, she had learned long ago not to show her emotions, unless it was absolutely necessary. Kohaku was gone forever, but in a way, he was free. She wished there had been a body, so she might bury it in her village with the rest who had met their death at the hands of Naraku. His body had disappeared as soon as Naraku had ripped the shard out of his back, he died…right in front of her. _"Stop it."_ Sango mentally shook herself. _"Kohaku died long ago, he died that moment when you were with him, after the possessed lord had taken over his mind…he died with you right beside him._ _He was not alive when Naraku controlled him, that was not Kohaku, and it never would be."_ She knew this was not the truth, but in the mind of one who loves, sometimes a lie is better.

If she could have cried, she would. Her mind would not allow it. She had nothing to live for now, she had completed her mission. All the tears she had shed for Kohaku, yet she could not even let one slip, though this time the goodbye had been final. No matter whether she was alone or in the company of others, she could not cry. She alone would carry the pain, and she alone would mourn. No one would ever see her sob, no one would ever see her show the emotions that she felt.She needed to hold onto herself, not for Kohaku anymore, but for her own being.

Miroku had not said a word, retreating into the recesses of his mind. Where would he go now? He had completed the task passed down to him for generations. He hoped his ancestors were proud of him. He would need to pray to them later, and tell them the news. He would pray for Kagome and Inuyasha as well, maybe there was some way that they could be reunited. It was very doubtful; he knew he was just hoping. Though, who ever gave up hope because it was hopeless? He certainly would not. He knew his ancestors would guide him. If there was anything he could do, he would do it as best he was able. _"Shippo will most likely return soon, though Inuyasha…who knows with him? He's so hard to figure out, and he wants to keep it that way. He had gotten so much better…and now this happens. He's back to where he was when I first met up with him and Kagome. After what he went through with Kikyo, he trusted nobody. Kagome told us a while ago how he acted, when she first met him…he has changed so much. Kagome changed him, she changed whom he was, how he felt. She made him feel guilt and responsibility. Now she's gone, and he will never be the same."_

* * *

A/N: Well, that seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Don't worry; there will still be more! I'm getting increasingly busy though, so I'm not sure how long it will be before I update. I have 4H meetings and other things to worry about, but I might be able to update before we have our fair. Wish me luck in rabbit showmanship, I'll need it!


	3. Emotions Held Within

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating, been really busy (still am). My first anime convention, Otakon, took a lot of time and I had to make my costume (Sango in her demon slayer outfit)...and then school started, so apologies.

InuYasha and all characters, © Rumiko Takahashi.

This story, © Me.

* * *

The Miko, dressed in red and white, strode across a vacant clearing. There had been a struggle here. The whole clearing was filled with a sense of foreboding, as if something could happen at any second. No sign of movement was visible, save for her steady but light footsteps, and her Shinidamachuu around her. There was no question in her mind about who had been here; it was obvious that it had been Inuyasha and his allies.

She had come here, following the Shikon no Tama. Her senses had been able to pick up the jewel for days, yet it was always moving swiftly, much quicker than she could follow. It had an intent, its holder knew exactly where it was heading. Of course, she had known that the holder had been Naraku. Though unable to explain how, she knew that the way the jewel had traveled, the way it had been carried with so much proficiency, it could be no other. She could only hope that he was not able to do too much damage, take too many lives. Still walking, she came to the middle of the clearing. Kneeling down, she pressed her hands into the earth, trying to sense any disturbance or wicked aura.

There was none.

Furrowing her brow slightly, Kikyo closed her eyes and murmured a short prayer. Naraku had pulled many a trick on them before, surely this was one also. Yet, the air felt normal. Not tainted, yet not unreasonably pure. Very much unlike Mt.Hakurei, which had an irrationally pure aura. Of course, Hakurei had been a trick. A well played-out one, at that, Kikyo recalled.

Though this Miko was wise in the ways of the world, for all her being, she could not comprehend what had happened here. There was no one around to be asked. Straightening up, she quickened her pace, walking in the direction of her village.

* * *

He could still not grasp the fact.

_Kagome is gone._

His nails dug into the earth at the bottom of the well.

_She will never return._

His body started to quiver.

_After everything you went through._

He bit his lip to hold back the many words he longed to scream and curse at the world.

_You've lost her._

Inuyasha let out an enraged sigh and let himself fall against the side of the well, cracking his head against it. The sound that came from the action was a sickening thud, though it hurt much worse than it sounded.

It had hurt, not that he would show it. His vision became fuzzy before sliding back into focus. He shook his head, trying to make some of the pain disappear.

Everyone else was bound to be worried about him. Oh well, let them worry. Right now, he didn't care what anyone thought. Or about how they would feel. Maybe he would just leave; he didn't have any reason to stay here anymore. Kagome was gone, and that's what he valued most.

_…What about Kikyo?_

Wearily, he slunk down even further into the well. He couldn't leave Kikyo. She was the only existing memory of his former life, and he of hers.

Still, he wasn't ready to go back to his friends just yet.

* * *

Inside of Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede herself sat in a strong silence. Someone had obviously told Kaede what occurred, as she didn't act like the hush was anything peculiar. Being as old as she was, she could not help being wise in sad situations like this one. Tossing more wood on the dying embers, she busied herself with setting up a pot of water for stew. The situation wouldn't get any better, not until they had time to mourn and be alone.

"Sango, would you please go and get some rice from the storehouse?"

Snapping out of her dreamlike state, Sango looked up at Kaede and nodded.

"Of course."

The taijiya stood up, Kirara on her shoulder, and made her way silently out of the hut and to the storehouse.

Turning now to Miroku and Shippo, "This firewood will not last much longer, would you two go gather some more?"

Miroku inclined his head in a bow. He had a good enough grip on his emotions to answer, though he was far from happy.

"No problem, Lady Kaede."

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder, staying balanced with ease. The young fox did not reply to Kaede, he didn't trust himself yet to speak without bawling. The two set off in the direction of the woods, but didn't go anywhere near the well.

Kaede knew that time alone would be good for all of them, nothing would come from sitting in an awkward silence and pretending like it was all okay.

* * *

Sango shuffled slowly to the storehouse, she wasn't in a hurry to get back to the uncomfortable quietness of Kaede's hut. Even Kirara was miserable. Sango, of course, knew that her pet was smart and could understand exactly what happened. She turned the corner, watching some of the village children play a game, laughing and squealing. Her face shaped into a sad smile, remembering what it was like to be young and having no true worries. She reached the storehouse, pulling open the doors with a slight effort. Normally young women had trouble opening the door, and would either have to enlist the help of a man or a few more women. But Sango was used to a harder lifestyle than just a simple housewife and had no problem. She pulled a few bags of rice off of a stack, and dragged them up until they were hanging off her shoulder. Kirara mewed, though it was a barely audible and miserable one, more to try to comfort her mistress than anything. Sango stroked Kirara with her free hand, and started back to Kaede's hut. Halfway there, she stopped and turned towards the forest. Dinner could wait; she knew Miroku was probably taking his time as well. Goldenrod and light pink clouds seemed to be making fun of them, the sun was beginning to set but the day was still pleasant. Much unlike the mood hanging around.

* * *

Brushing a few branches out of his way, Miroku let out a sigh. Kagome was truly gone. He remembered the time when Inuyasha sent her back to her own world, to protect her. That was long before their relationship had truly started to blossom. Now…well, no one could really tell what Inuyasha was feeling. Miroku kept a grip on his emotions, more for Shippo's sake than his own. If he had been by himself he wouldn't have bothered to be so passive about everything, but he knew if he started to get angry or depressed that it would just make Shippo even more upset. He was beginning to wonder if he would have to cut more firewood himself, but there was usually an already-cut pile around somewhere. After searching for a few minutes, he finally found the heap of freshly cut wood. He bent down to scoop it up, Shippo hopping off his shoulder in the process. The wood wasn't heavy, but it was cumbersome. Miroku stacked as much as he could in his arms and turned around to prepare to go back to Kaede's hut. He looked at Shippo, who had three cut logs in his arms as well. His heart ached for the little kitsune, who had lost his parents and had now lost his surrogate mother. Shippo probably missed Kagome as much as Inuyasha did, but in a different way. The kitsune quivered a little, most likely trying to hold in his tears. Miroku knew they should probably hurry back, so Kaede could get dinner started, but everyone needed time to work out their emotions.

"Hey Shippo, do you want to take a walk before we go back to Kaede's?" Miroku tried to make his tone as even and soothing as possible.

The kitsune, still shaking, turned to look up at him. "You don't think Kaede will be upset?"

"I'm sure she'd understand."

Shippo nodded, it was much more peaceful to be in the forest rather than be back in the village. Miroku set his wood back down, as Shippo did the same before jumping back up onto Miroku's shoulder.

* * *

Being alone herself; Kaede stopped her task of preparing dinner and sat in thought. She couldn't say that she hadn't thought of something of this nature happening, Kagome was bound to be forced home sometime. After all, she _was_ from the future. She did not belong in their era; she belonged in her own time with her family. Time has a way of righting itself, whether the mistake be miniscule or colossal. It had finally caught up with Kagome.

* * *

A/N: yeeeep. I don't know, I didn't like this chapter as much. Maybe I'll redo it when I get time. I promised my friend I would update this story for her birthday, so happy birthday to myOnee-chan! Over and out. 


End file.
